dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Ultra Instinct
]]}} |Migatte no Goku'i "Kizashi"|Secret of the Self-centered: "Omen"}}Dragon Ball Heroes |type = Ability |subtype = |class = Supplementary |range = User |group = saiyan |manga debut = |anime debut = DBS110 |game debut= Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle |movie debut = |ova debut = |parent = Ultra Instinct |users = * Son Gokū |derived = |related = }} The Ultra InstinctDragon Ball Super episode 115''Dragon Ball Super'' episode 116 is a transformation ability currently unique to Son Gokū. It incorporates the Ultra Instinct into its abilities, and surpasses the Super Saiyan Blue. Appearance Ultra Instinct bears the least amount of change to Gokū's physical appearance, similar to Super Saiyan God in this regard. While in this state, Gokū's eyes turn a bright silver, his pupils visible. His hair does not stand on end, but raises slightly. In this state, Gokū's aura is crystalline, blue with white highlights, accompanied by the sparkles that come with godly ki. Furthermore, his aura resembles the aura of Beerus, a Hakaishin, a gentle flame that clings to his body.Dragon Ball Super episode 110 Attributes As the name implies, this form's greatest strength is the incorporation of the Ultra Instinct, a state of being where one's body instinctively fights on its own. In this state, Gokū's movements are described as unreal; even if they can be visualized by the one who has seen them, they still do not look normal. Due to this, Gokū moves completely differently than he normally would, from attacking to dodging techniques. Whis, as well as the other gods, recognized these movements as the Ultra Instinct. This form also comes with an explosive increase in power; while Gokū's previous forms, even Super Saiyan God and Blue, could barely budge Jiren, Ultra Instinct finally forced him to move. Overall the power of this form places Gokū on the level stronger than a Hakaishin, enabling him to fight Jiren on almost equal terms. This is also accompanied by an intense growth rate; Gokū's strength evolves further and further the more he fights in this form. His ki in this state is described as "hot", but also "frighteningly quiet". Oddly, when Gokū speaks in this form, his voice is accompanied by a double timbre; that of his own voice, a deep, rumbling affair that most resembles the Great Monkey Transformation.Dragon Ball Super Epispode 110 When Gokū used this state against Kaflo the second time, several notable aspects were missing. The double timbre, and Gokū's method of attacking. According to Whis, Gokū still needed to think while he was attacking, and could only dodge unconsciously.Dragon Ball Super episode 116 Trivia *Though the form was not yet given a name in the anime, it was named in Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle. *Ultra Instinct's usage in the Dragon Ball Super series greatly mirrors Super Saiyan God; the intake of a large amount of energy from other fighters, resulting in the shattering of Gokū's limits and raising him to a new state, only for the form to run out before he could defeat an enemy who surpassed his strength. ** Similarly to Super Saiyan God, Ultra Instinxt appears to have a time-limit. ** Unlike God, or any of the other god forms, however, this state does not appear to use or require god ki, as others (even non-gods) can sense his ki in this state. See Also * Genki Dama Super Saiyan References